


Servant of two masters and one woman

by jajafilm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Loyalty, Snape is a great wizard, Spy - Freeform, Two Masters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: Severus Snape is a man who serves two masters: Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort. But who really has his loyalty?





	1. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

#  Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

 

 

Albus Dumbledore took a deep breath of fresh air and straightened his half-moon glasses. He stood at the top of the astronomical tower, from which he had a wonderful view, but he could not fully enjoy it. His eyes were burning, head was throbbing, and he couldn't move without pain.

"Did you call me?" said a melodious voice behind him that could belong to only one person; Severus Snape. On the headmaster's face broke into a smile. The Potions Master was very close to him. The members of the Order of the Phoenix would probably be surprised, if they knew that, it is only just the former Death Eater from them, who has the full trust and the most resemblance to him. The man in black with him had a common life change of opinion on the Muggle community, the willingness to do evil deeds for better tomorrow, and as one of the few in it had a magical power, which was almost equal to Albus. Severus was talented, magically strong, very intelligent and he wasn't even forty. If the man survives the age at which Dumbledore or at least Tom Riddle was now, he could become a terrifying wizard. However unlike the headmaster of Hogwarts or Voldemort, that isn't exactly style of The Half-Blood Prince. More than the glow of glory, shadows served to Snape. The role of Gray Eminence belonged to him more, holding all the trumps and letting his adversary underestimate him. Moreover, for the wizards of his size, he had a very good heart.

The head of The Order of the Phoenix sighed, but he didn't say anything. For one he didn't call Potions Master, to assign him the task, but for his company. Forced favors have been enough, including the last one - a request for quick death. It may have been necessary, but also too cruel. Severus had, of course, wounded. Which other person he could say that, let alone ask for it? No one else could do it, he would not be willing, he would not understand...


	2. Tom Marvolo Riddle

#  Tom Marvolo Riddle

 

               Voldemort stared into the dark eyes of his loyal follower. Severus Snape was a good Death Eater, very useful, and it was more unfortunate that he couldn't keep him still for a while in his service. But The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. What a shame!

               “My Lord – let me go to the boy –“ the black-haired man had begged for several times already and the Dark Lord had suspicion that this isn't effort to serve well, but rather an attempt to get away. After all, Severus wasn't stupid. The Potions Master had many qualities that Voldemort had appreciated. Snape was cunning, ambitious, intelligent, with unexpectedly great magical power. He was a perfect liar and because of his cool nature, he was much better in the occlumency, than the Dark Lord himself. It is perfectly fit for the spy, but it was very unnerving.

               “Kill,” he ordered his snake with regret over the lost opportunity, of all of the thing what that Death Eater could do for him. But as Voldemort watched as Nagini attacked the other man, he realized that once time it had to come. The problem was that Severus was too talented, and in time his power would still grow and grow, until the ambitious man tried to remove him and take his place.


	3. Lily Evans

#  Lily Evans

In the dungeons in the private rooms of the Head of Slytherin House a flowerpot with plant _lilium candidum_ stood on the table, which was under the window. But it wasn't a flower cultivated into a potion. Although the Madonna lily helps with swelling nails, after surgery for faster healing and muscle pains, this was cultivated for joy and love. It never had to worry about being overflowing by water, or it was dying of lack of moisture. The owner took good care of it. It was a promise and repentance for a woman who had been dead for years, but the heart and devotion of the poor Potions Master still belonged to her.


End file.
